Come what may
by RealMariana
Summary: 30 anos depois da guerra em Londres, L'Angelic relembra sua vida ao lado de Alucard e dos filhos Lilla Grace e Edward.


**Come what may**

**7 things**

L'Angelic se sentou numa confortável cadeira e pegou o violão. Olhou para o jardim da casa e começou a devanear. Fazia 30 anos desde que tocara seu violão pela última vez. Lilla e Edward ainda eram bebês e apenas o capitão Bernadotte e Seras estavam lá para ouvi-la.

Com grande pesar, ela se lembrou de tudo que tinha dito a Alucard na noite em que fora embora da Grã-Bretanha. A discussão havia girado em torno de todas as vezes em que o vampiro ficara do lado de Miss Hellsing ou simplesmente não se manifestara. Tristemente, ela dedilhou as cordas do violão e lágrimas suaves lhe desceram pela face.

Lilla se aproximou da mãe e chamou baixo:

_ Mãe? Está tudo bem?

L'Angelic enxugou as lágrimas e olhou fundo nos olhos da filha.

_ Está tudo bem sim, querida.

_ Pensando no papai de novo, não é?

_ Pois é. Não consigo disfarçar.

_ Não... Não consegue mesmo. _ A garota deu um sorriso aberto.

_ Sinto muita falta... Não dele, mas daquela vida.

_ Do padrinho Pip?

_ Ah, principalmente dele.

_ Eu sinto falta do papai.

_ É natural. Ele nunca deu muita atenção a vocês, mas era o único pai que vocês tinham. E provavelmente o único que vão ter.

_ Ah mamãe, não diz isso. _ Os olhos de Lilla se encheram de lágrimas.

_ Desculpe, querida. _ L'Angelic abraçou a filha.

_ Tudo bem... _Lilla enxugou os olhos. _ Ia tocar violão?

_ Estava querendo.

_ Nunca vi a senhora tocar, mãe.

_ Viu sim. Mas você ainda era um bebê. Não deve se lembrar.

_ Edward diz que lembra.

_ Pois é mentira dele. Não acredite em tudo que o seu irmão diz. _ L'Angelic dedilhou o violão novamente e sorriu para a filha. Começou a tocar uma melodia animada e não se conteve, começou a cantar também:

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

_ Mas nem está chovendo, mãe. _ Disse Lilla. L'Angelic apenas seguiu na canção.

__  
_The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

Edward se aproximou da mãe e da irmã. O garoto se sentou numa cadeira próxima e ficou olhando a mãe tocar e cantar. L'Angelic fechou os olhos e duas imagens vieram à sua mente: Alucard lhe sorrindo como o de costume e seu falecido marido Salvatore. O vampiro parecia medir forças com o italiano. Mas de nada adiantava. Ambos estavam em lugares inalcançáveis agora.

_It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here_

L'Angelic seguiu de olhos fechados enquanto a cena de Alucard e Salvatore duelando por ela se desenrolava em sua mente. O vampiro se dirigiu ela:

_ Quem é ele?

_ Meu falecido marido. _ Respondeu mentalmente.

_ Se casou com um italiano, anjo?

_ Eu vivo na Itália. O que esperava? _ Agora era ela quem travava um duelo com Alucard.

_ Não espero nada… Te perdi há 30 anos, não é?

_ Perdeu. _ Ela foi firme.

_The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

L'Angelic abriu os olhos e sorriu, ao perceber que Edward se acercara delas. Mas a voz insistente de Alucard voltara a lhe importunar.

_ O que fiz de errado, anjo?

_ Quer mesmo saber?

_ Quero.

_ Você concordou Miss Hellsing em absolutamente tudo, até nas vezes em que ela me humilhava. Era sempre conivente com ela, ou então sequer se manifestava. Não esteve comigo nem quando Ed e Lilla nasceram. Foi o capitão Bernadotte quem me estendeu a mão quando eu mais precisei de você.

_ Entendo. _ Alucard baixou a voz.

_ Ainda não acabei... Você me viu ir embora e nem tentou me impedir. Você era fútil, inseguro, arrogante, presunçoso. Mas eu amei você. Amei muito. E o que recebi?

A voz dele calou-se. Ela prosseguiu, a canção estava perto do fim.

__  
_Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like_

_ Mas mesmo assim, eu queria você aqui. _ Ela refletiu internamente.__

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, you old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you.

L'Angelic tocou o último acorde e deixou de lado o violão. Edward chegou mais perto e abraçou a mãe.

_ Foi lindo, mãe.

_ Ah, querido. _ Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas novamente.

_ Ed! Vai fazer a mamãe chorar de novo! _ Advertiu Lilla.

_ Por que andou chorando, mãe?

_ Lembrando de Londres...

_ Ainda sinto muita saudade de lá.

_ Todos sentimos, Ed.

_ Sente saudade do padrinho Walter?

_ Sinto a falta de cada um deles, a cada dia. De Pip, Walter, Seras, de seu avô e sua avó.

_ Até do papai?

_ Se eu não tivesse certeza de que ele se foi, poderia jurar que ele está mandando vocês me perguntarem isso._ Ela tentou sorrir. Ed e Lilla também tentaram emendar um sorriso. Em vão.

_ Faz 30 anos não é?

_ Um pouco mais, um pouco menos. Ainda se lembram de Londres, queridos?

_ Sim. _ Os dois responderam em uníssono.

_ Como era bom aquele tempo...

_ Lembro até de quando encontramos aqueles Madalenos. _ Ed falou nostálgico.

_ Deixe de ser mentiroso, Ed! _ Lilla repreendeu o irmão. Os dois começaram a discutir sobre quem lembrava ou não de 30 anos atrás...

**Diálogo de imortais.**

Era fato que depois de deixarem a Inglaterra, em meio a guerra civil contra os nazistas da Millenium, L'Angelic e os filhos se mudaram para a Itália. Como era católica, ela foi acolhida pela Ordem de Madalena, a quem havia ajudado no caminho para Roma. Assim como a Seção 13, os Madalenos não passavam de uma prelazia do Vaticano, destinada a viver nas sombras. E fora através da Ordem que ela conhecera o mortal Salvatore Marchi, chefe da Gendarmaria Vaticana. Nunca chegou a amá-lo, mas se casou assim mesmo, a companhia dele lhe fazia bem, Lilla Grace e Edward gostavam dele, e isso era suficiente.

L'Angelic se levantou da cadeira e passou pelos filhos, que ainda discutiam.

_Tentem não destruir nada, entendido?

_ Entendido, mãe. _ E voltaram à acalorada discussão.

Ela caminhou pela casa. O sol há muito havia se posto em Roma, o que dava um tom espectral ao ambiente. Ela parou a porta do próprio quarto e observou seu caixão por alguns instantes. No canto do aposento, ao lado do guarda roupas, a cadeira de balanço ainda se sacudia.

_ Era aqui que os fazia dormir, não era?

_ Era.

_ Você lia aquele livro para eles?

_ Se eu lia Crepúsculo?

_ Esse mesmo.

_ Leio até hoje. É a diversão deles. Imagine só, vampiros que brilham. E nem bebem sangue humano. Que piada. É o que eles sempre dizem.

_ Queria ter visto isso.

_ Não... Não queria. Você queria matar nazistas, estou enganada?

_ Isso também.

_ Desde quando está aqui?

_ Não faz muito tempo. Ouvi você cantar.

_ E?

_ Posso dizer que estava na sua cabeça. Ouvi cada palavra sua. Senti cada emoção sua.

Ela se calou.

_ O que a magoou tanto?

_ Se estava na minha cabeça, deve saber.

_ Além do que estava lá. O que mais?

_ Não vou desabafar com você novamente.

_ Era Miss Hellsing?

_ Posso lhe dizer que o meu orgulho nunca me deixou ficar em segundo plano. Mas ela era mais importante para você, não era? Hein, Conde Drácula? Ela não era a sua condessa? Eu não era apenas a amante?

_ Ela era importante sim.

_ Então porque se envolveu comigo? Porque me fez amar você?

_ Se arrepende de ter me amado?

_ Por um bom tempo, eu desejei nunca ter te atendido no Pub. Mas olhava para Lilla e Edward e seus sorrisos me diziam que não podia continuar com aquilo. Tentei ignorar a sua existência.

_ Mas não conseguiu.

_ Ed e Lilla me lembram você a cada minuto do dia.

_ Pode me responder uma coisa?

_ O que?

_ Quando olha para mim, quem você enxerga?

_ Apenas você mesmo.

_ Não enxerga o Conde?

_ Não. Nunca o enxerguei em você.

_ Não o enxerga porque não o sou. Posso ter sido um dia, mas faz muito tempo que deixei de sê-lo.

_ Isso não é suficiente para mudar o que eu penso e pensei no passado. Ainda enxergo a figura ausente que você se tornou, desde o dia em que lhe contei que estava grávida.

_ Não posso negar isso. Mas passei 30 anos remoendo o que eu havia feito, enquanto reunia todas as partes de mim.

_ E a que conclusão chegou?

_ Que jamais devia ter deixado você ir embora, minha Rainha.

_ Rainha?

_ Você mesma disse. Integra era a condessa, para o Conde Drácula. Mas você é a Rainha, a minha Rainha sem vida, anjo.

_ Não me venha com essa...

Alucard se levantou da cadeira de balanço e parou de frente a L'Angelic.

_ Não houve um dia, nesses 30 anos, em que não me arrependi dos meus erros.

_ E eles não foram poucos. _ Ela tentou segurar as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu.

_ Eu sei, eu sei. _ Alucard a abraçou.

_ Você sequer tem noção da falta que fez.

_ Mas o que importa é que estou aqui. Não estou?

_ É... Está. _ Ela cedeu ao abraço.

_ E um Rei nunca abandona a sua Rainha. Eles podem estar distantes por milhas e milhas, mas nunca realmente separados.

_ Onde foi que leu isso? _ Ela elevou a cabeça, para vê-lo melhor.

_ Em lugar nenhum, apenas tive bastante tempo para pensar, não tive?

_ Pois é, teve.

_ Amo você, anjo.

_ Achei que demoraria mais 30 anos para me dizer isso.

_ Vamos falar com essas crianças? _ Ele virou a cabeça para a porta.

_ Por que não?

Enquanto Alucard e L'Angelic caminhavam em direção aos filhos, em algum lugar, alguém ouvia Your Song, tema do filme Moulin Rouge. Era o tema perfeito para encerrar aquele diálogo de imortais. Eles ainda possuíam a eternidade para serem felizes.


End file.
